Warrior's past
by Calyna
Summary: before Forgotten and Returned warrior. Takes place before and during Calyna's childhood.
1. Default Chapter Title

Warrior's Past: How it all started  
  
  
  
A majestic, awe-inspiring palace watched over the bustling city below it. Atleast, the usually bustling city. That day was an exception. All the vendors at the markets, all the resturants and shops were closed, the streets were empty except for the occastional pedestrian. Nearly everyone of the city was packed into the throneroom of the palace. It was filled with anyone of importance, and those who were in the lower class tried to hear from outside the doors. An important decision was to be made that day, a decision that could determine the planet's future. The reprecentives of the different parts of the world were in discussion together until they were called to their places by the sound of a bell. All in the room knelled on one knee as the ruler of the kingdom entered and sat down on his throne. Just outside the doors, a tall, dark haired man stood with his arms encircled around a fair-haired woman. They were husband and wife, the man of the Saiyan race, the women of the Terichan. Today would be the day when they knew what course their lives would take. Would they be seperated, with him sent back to his home world, never to be seen again, would they both be banished from the Terichan homeworld, or would they be allowed to stay there, together. "Hey! Raidan!" Raidan, the Saiyan, raised his head, dark eyes searching hte cword. he spotted his friend, Tolar, and his wife making their way towards them. The two women embraced when they reached eachother, being old friends from childhood. The two Saiyans just nodded to each other, the closet thing to affection they showed in public to eachother. "Raidan, have they announced anything yet?" Raidan shook his head with a sigh. "No Tolar, they haven't. Should soon though." Ten minutes later, the king stood up, and everyone fell silent. He surveyed the room, then pronounced, "It has been decided. Our alliance with the Saiyans is terminated completly. No Saiyan will be allowed to remain here, and no Terichan is welcome on Vegeta-sei. We are aware that there are some who have cross-bonded, so we give those few two choices. Be seperated, and do not keep contact, or leave together and go were you will. Be warned. If you leave, you can not come back. You hae two days to decide." The hearts and hopes of the four friends by the door feel to the floor. Raidan and Tolar guided their mates through the crowd and out of the palace, each to their own homes.  
  
  
Jadwen rested her head on Raidan's chest that night, neither speaking. She knew Raidan was awake. She could feel he was much to tense to be asleep. He was probably staring at the ceiling, in his own thoughts. She finally spoke. "Raidan, I don't want to leave here. my friends...my parents... But I can't leave you. I just can't let you go and forget about you." Raidan rubbed her arm, nodding. "I don't want that either. But we can't stay here. So what can we do." Jadwen sighed saddly. "We only have one other choice. Leave and find someplace else to live." Radien tilted his head down, gazing fondly at her. Jadwen finally feel asleep, but Radien didn't. He quietly manuevered his arm from, and slipped out of bed. He put on his Saiyan armor and walked outdoors. He trained by himself, not using any ki, since that might wake others. Half way through his training Tolar joined him. They wrestled together for a time, until the sky grew light. Radien leaned against a tree, then asked his friend, "Have you and Caridan decided what you're going to do?" Tolar nodded and settled down next to Radien. "Caridan's stubborn. I want her to stay here, with her own race, but she won't hear of it. She insists we both go someplace else." Radien nodded in agrement. "Jadwen's the same way. Tolar, you now the planets best. Where could we go?" lines etched in Tolar's brow as he thought. "Well, the planet Kamon is liveable. Not as nice as home or here, but it would work. Other than that, there's no other planet. Jadwen and Caridan could live where ever they wished basically, since they can shift, but not us. You know, why don't we get in contact with Gajan, Katonta and the others. See what they've decided. Maybe if they plan to leave too, we can all go to Kamon together."  
  
  
The next day, in the quiet of dawn, Tolar and Caridan, Radien and Jadwen, and all the other Saiyans and their Terichan mates who decided to stay together gathered together. There weren't many of them, but they would stick together. Each couple climbed into pods and blasted off, all heading for Kamon. Inside the pods, both Jadwen and Caridan had something to tell their mates. The first offspring of Terichan and Saiyan blood would be born in 6 months time.  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------   
Ok...It's been forever since I wrote anything. But I've finally started writing again. Sorry if this is too short. I promise I will write more.  



	2. Chapter 2

Warrior's Past: Starting all over  
  
  
  
The seven space pods that contained the outcast Saiyan and Terichan  
mates hurled through space, heading for the unpopulated planet Kamon.   
There would be dangers there, they knew, and many difficult times.   
Starting a new civilization wasn't easy. Terichans were an advanced in  
technology, but Saiyans had no patience for such things. Tolar was   
decent at it, having learned from a Saiyan known as Bardock, but   
Radien couldn't stand trying to figure such things out, and neither   
could the other Saiyans with them. Jadwen and Caridan knew this, and  
knew that they would have to really use their charm on their husbands  
to get them to help. Not to mention to convince them that they were   
quite healthy enough to take on such a project. As soon as Tolar and   
Radien found out that their mates were with child, they immediately  
grew protective, telling them as soon as they fixed a place to stay on   
Kamon, they would make sure Jadwen and Caridan laid back and took it   
easy. A statement the women protested to very strongly. The two   
couples started fighting about it, neither side budging an inch.   
Jadwen and Caridan were both very stubborn, and had quick tongues they   
used rather sarcastically quite a bit. They fought the entire way to   
Kamon.  
  
  
  
Two weeks later, the group had landed on Kamon, and had set up   
temporary homes. The arguments between Jadwen and Radien, Caridan and   
Tolar, were still going on. "Jadwen, for the last time! You can not   
go and try and build an entire civilization when you're with child!   
I won't let you!" Jadwen crossed her arms, giving her husband a death  
glare. "Radien, you know I can't just lay around! I'm only 3 months   
into the term, and I feel fine! Who else is going to do it?" Radien   
matched her stance and glare. "Get the other Terichans to do it."   
"You know full well that Caridan and I are the best suited for it."   
Jadwen sighed. She was getting tired of the argument. "I will take it  
easy, on one condition. I will take it easy IF you agree to help me."  
Radien opened his mouth to reply, then shut it. Him? Help? Absurd!  
"Absolutely no way will I do that woman!" "Fine! Then I won't take it  
easy. No matter what you say. And if you call me woman again, you'll  
be sleeping on the floor!" Radien growled. There were times he   
couldn't stand his wife's stubbornness. "Wom--Jadwen, why must you be   
so stubborn?" "That's like asking you why you must be so bull-headed. You are going to help me, and that's final!" Jadwen stormed out of the room before Radien could reply. He growled in irritation, clenching his fist. His wife sometimes...he left as well, and went out to find Tolar. A good spar would help release his frustration.  
  
  
  
"Jadwen won't take it easy unless..." Radien's words where cut off when Tolar's fist made contact with his stomach. He hated that. He regained his breath. "...I help her!" Tolar leapt back to avoid Radien's onslaught, responding with, "Yeah, same with Caridan." After that, they had to concentrate too hard to speak with each other. The two Saiyans fought across a large amount of space, spoting the land with crater created by explosions from their attacks. Fists connected with backs, jaws, stomachs, and each hit was returned by the other. Eventually, Tolar and Radien were too bruised and tired to keep fighting. They sat down and tried to think of some way to get their mates to take it easy, while avoiding doing anything that required actual thinking and consideration. But, unfortunately, such devious plans required the same thinking and consideration they were trying to get out of, so nothing got very far. They finally gave up and limped home. When they got home, their wives, who were usually willing to help take care of any injuries they had inflicted on eachother, didn't offer a bit of help, and didn't speak to them.  
  
  
The next morning, as Kamon's sun broke over the horizan, Jadwen slipped quietly from the bed, careful not to rouse Radien. He would help build a new civilization, he just didn't know it yet. She quickly dressed, and joined Caridan and the other Terichans at a pre-arranged spot. Each carried everything they had that would prove useful, and soon things were underway. Tests were carried out, finding out what foods were edible, animals that would provide food were found, any water sources were mapped out, mountain ranges, deserts, forests, plains, all were noted and mapped in fairly short order, thanks to the Terichan ability of shapeshifting and telepathy. Radien, Tolar, and the mates of the Terichans soon showed up and demanded to know what was going on. After a quick explanation that was so fast it left them confused, they were hustled out to gather supplies for better houses and other buildings before they realized that they were actually doing exactly what they had been trying to avoid.  
  
  
Radien and Tolar shared a load of building material between them, dumping the entire load on the ground. They looked each other, the disgust at how they had been basically tricked into doing what they didn't want to do. "Tolar! Being atleast 7 pieces over! That should finish this part of the house." Radien and Tolar were quickly starting to hate the Terichan's long range telepathy. Tolar picked up seven pieces as directed and flew off to his house. Jadwen's voice came to Radien. "Bring the rest over to our place." He did as he was bid, and was greeted by Jadwen showing him a drawing of complex figures of where to put what, what to connect to what, and she was rattling off all these words that he didn't understand at all. She sighed in exasperation and dragged him over to where they were building their house, and showed him. She left to attend to something else that Radien didn't understand, leaving him to figure out how to do what she had done. The tools were all Terichan, most of which he had not learned to use. After several mistakes, and many sore fingers, he finally had a hang of the tools and had gotten his results to look the same as the drawing he had from Jadwen. This was defientately going to take some time. 


End file.
